Never Had A Dream Come True
by gayarm-agron
Summary: A one-shot pre-Vegas story, I think you'll like it. xD


Disclaimer: Saddly I don't own Sara or Grissom or CSI for that matter. Neither SClub 7...

A/N: This is a song fic based on a pre-Vegas thought. Enjoy.

* * *

Things shouldn't have gone that way. She wasn't supposed to find the love of her life behind a stand ready to give a lecture about insects, nor should he be fifteen years older then her. It was all wrong. It had been a week since she had met Doctor Grissom and still couldn't get him out of her mind. However, how could she, after everything they had gone through.

Just as she was about to go back in time her mp3 player passed to the next song, intensifying the feelings in her memories.

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
**

_Walking to the centre of the room, Sara approached the professor with pen and note pad in hand "Excuse me, Doctor Grissom. I would like to ask you a few more questions about the timelines, if it's no problem." His blue eyes were hypnotizing her._

"_Miss Sidle, right?" at her nod he proceeded "Of course it's no problem, I'm glad at least someone is interested. How about we discuss it over a nice cup of coffee?"It was then that her heart made a flip._

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**

_Coffee became their regular for the following days, always staying on the safe topic of bugs and only asking one or two personal questions. Every time they sat across each other, Sara fought her impulse to reach and take his hand. However, they had to stay professional, who _

_knew if there wasn't another professor in the diner? That's why Sara was shocked when one day, before leaving for their coffee, he asked her to dinner._

"_Are you sure? I mean, you barely know me and some one could see us and what if…" her nervousness was taking over, which led to her babbling, which led to people disliking her._

_Grissom must have been a special case, since he only smiled and answered, "I wouldn't have asked otherwise. I like spending time with you."_

**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
**

_They were across each other again, but in a different scenario. Her mind though the action his hand did when it slide across the table to take hers. Never in her life had she felt that kind of electricity run through her body at a mere touch, she could only imagine what his kisses were like. The meal was quiet as each concentrated on their plates and made small comments about its taste. After declining dessert, Grissom asked for the check and turned to Sara._

"_I hope this evening was as pleasant for you as it was for me." She squeezed his hand in an affirmative way "Good. However, I wouldn't like this to end so soon. As you must know, I leave to Las Vegas in two days and want to take advantage of the time I have with you as much as I can." Astonishment would be the understatement of the year for the way Sara felt._

_That night they walked to her apartment and somewhere along the path things between them changed. He kissed her goodnight, soft and chaste on the lips, a promise of more._

**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
**

**Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
**

"Two days" the words rung in her ears as she tried to pay attention to the file in front of her. The day after the fabulous dinner Sara had made up her mind. She wanted a man as sweet, kind and polite as Gil Grissom to be her first.

**You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no  
**

_After their usual coffee at the diner, Sara invited Grissom to her house. She told him it was to give him a better goodbye, but both new better. They were about to sit on the couch when Sara put her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him with a passion neither expected. It was sweet and addictive and she didn't want to stop, nevertheless he had to be warned._

"_I haven't done this before and it may change everything." She took his hands in hers and looked straight into his eyes "I want you to be my first." There was no questioning or denying as he led her to the bedroom._

_If she had the chance to go back in time, she would have done it all the same. Her first time with Grissom was everything she expected and more. The blissfulness was the best part as they lay in their arms caressing and kissing. She tried not to think how in a few hours he heart would be broken._

**I've never had a dream come true  
**

**Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you**

The song and her thoughts ended at the same time, as Sara took the device and threw it to the floor. She got up and headed to her bedroom, where she noticed her cell phone flashing. Flipping it open, she saw that someone had left her a voice mail. "Hi I uh thought you might want to know I arrived ok and uh…that I…god, I miss you so much." A sob escaped her as she lay on the bed and replayed the message repeatedly.

Who would've though that would be the beginning to a great romance?

The End

* * *

So? I love to read what people think of my stories, so plz review :D


End file.
